S-Files
S-Files is a Philippine television showbiz-oriented Talkshow It premiered on June 7, 1998-present and was the longest-running Sundays entertainment news and talkshows in Philippine-television started airing on GMA Network and GMA News TV airing every sundays afternoons after the defunct noontime variety show Sunday Pinasaya The show is also seen worldwide through the subscription-based global TV every Sundays from 4:00-6:30pm via worldwide on GMA Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV. The show is the network's flagship national Showbiz-Oriented talkshow program, and simultaneously broadcast on radio through Super Radyo DZBB 594 and Barangay LS 97.1 in Mega Manila and several of its regional Super Radyo stations nationwide (Super Radyo 909 Palawan, Super Radyo 1323 Iloilo, Super Radyo 999 Cebu and Super Radyo 1125 Davao). History S-Files premiered on June 7, 1998-present on the network's Sunday Grande sa Hapon formerly (Linggo Binggo sa Hapon) block and is also aired worldwide via GMA Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV It occupied the 4:00-6:30pm sunday timeslots and went back-to-back with right after Sunday variety show Sunday Pinasaya it replaced by the popular sunday afternoons Showbiz-oriented talkshows (run for three years) Movie Magazine Channel S and Etching: Entertainment Today with Lyn Ching and was originally hosted solely by Carlo Marasigan Joe Marasigan Rosanna Roces and Lyn Ching as the Originally intended as a Saturdays afternoons talkshows GMA Network decided at the last minute to put the show on a Sunday afternoons timeslots (which to be belonged to Startalk) pitting by it against the more TV networks established The Buzz of RJTV-29 Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed TV5 Showbiz Unlimited of IBC-13 With Joe Marasigan Carlo Marasigan Rosanna Roces and Lyn Ching-Pascual refreshing on-screen chemistry S-Files managed to hold its own against Showbiz Unlimited of IBC-13 Showbiz Pa More of ABS-CBN and Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed TV5 and The Buzz of RJTV-29, in less than a year, it won the award for Best Talkshow at the 1999 PMPC TV Star Awards. Movie and TV actress Janice de Belen and Toni Gonzaga on board in 2001-2004 as Carlo Marasigan and Joe Marasigan's new co-hosts right after Rosanna Roces and Lyn Ching-Pacsual got married and concentrated on her job as a news anchor for GMA News and Public Affairs and as a host of Unang Hirit former Showbiz Lingo host Richard Gomez was added to the roster of hosts in 2002 when the transferred networks from ABS-CBN to GMA Network Later that same year Richard Gomez 's best friends actor/politician Joey Marquez was included in the S-Files roster of hosts after he successfully pinch-hit for Carlo Marasigan when Carlo Marasigan went to the US and Korea to interview some Hollywood celebrities to be featured on the show. In 2004 Janice left the show to concentrate more on her hosting job at GMA's daily morning show, Sis. There were rumors that she was booted out of S-Files primarily because whenever the talkshow reports some controversies involving her close friends, she gets affected. One on One example was during the Kris Aquino and Joey Marquez controversy in October 2003 where the whole show became Joey's venue to air his side of the issue. Janice De Belen did not show up on that episode out of sympathy for her selffriend Kris Aquino who hosts S-Files'' rival TV show The Buzz of RJTV-29 Pia Guanio and Lorina Tolentino who was fast making a name as a segment anchor of Showbiz Time (now retitled as Chika Minute) on GMA Network's news program 24 Oras was named as Janice De Belen and Toni Gonzaga's replacement for Showbiz Pa More of ABS-CBN Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed of TV5 Showbiz Unlimited of IBC-13 and The Buzz of RJTV-29 exchanged ratings. In 2019-present S-Files came out with a higher rating than The Buzz of RJTV-29 and Banana Sundae of ABS-CBN From January to February 2019 The Buzz of RJTV-29 Showbiz Pa More of ABS-CBN Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed of TV5 and Showbiz Unlimited of IBC-13 was once again able to regain and sustain its lead against S-Files GMA Network management was rumored to have considered a switch of Saturdays timeslots against Startalk another showbiz-oriented talk show from the same network aired on Weekdays The network is also said to have considered replacing it by Showbiz Stripped a more serious showbiz-oriented program aired every Monday-Fridays afternoons. Neither of these were found true and are believed to have been made up by the critics of the show. In 1999-2012 John Lapus Kris Aquino's close friend and former showbiz reporter on The Buzz moved to GMA Network and was officially cast on S-Files Weekend Editions First Decade of S-Files The Showbiz Authority (2012-present) Right After Paolo Bediones Richard Gomez Joey Marquez and Lorina Tolentino's farewell, GMA Network took in several celebrities to was joined by Joe Marasigan Pia Guanio and Carlo Marasigan on the board Grandslam actress Luane Dy and Maureen Wroblewitz was later on taken in as guest co-hosts and went on to appear in the show as such for three months unti he and she was named as Paolo Bediones Richard Gomez Joey Marquez John Lapus and Lorina Tolentino's permanent replacement for in the show which duplicated with Eat Bulaga! and Sunday Pinasaya co-host Alden Richards where in it became his second home after he and she was suspended in Eat Bulaga! and Sunday Pinasaya in 2018-present and became its guest host in several occasions. His funny repartee with Carlo Marasigan and Joe Marasigan (who happened to be his classmate in elementary school) and his biting wit and sarcasm served as an attraction to the viewers. Even when he and she returned to Eat Bulaga! & Sunday Pinasaya co-host Alden Richards Pia Guanio Luane Dy Maureen Wroblewitz to be continued to appear on the show until he was named as the fourth co-hosts of the show. 2012-present marked the 21th years of S-Files in the Philippine TV Industry making it the longest running showbiz-oriented talkshow on Philippine Television It released a commemorative magazine, featuring The 8 hosts Alden Richards Pia Guanio Luane Dy Maureen Wroblewitz Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan former oringinal hosts of the shows (except for Paolo Bediones Richard Gomez Joey Marquez John Lapus Pia Guanio and Lorina Tolentino) On January 6, 2019-present the talkshow was relaunched as S-Files to mark its 21th anniversary In the show's special anniversary on February 10, 2019-present, a new set was introduced the Competition became a five-ways battle TV Networks when by RJTV-29 (The Buzz) IBC-13 (Showbiz Unlimited) ABS-CBN Showbiz Pa More and TV5 (Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed) the produced by their own the showbiz-oriented talkshow where some of the their talents and staff we The 4:00-6:30pm sunday timeslots was widely regarded as a "dead sunday timeslots" primarily because no advertiser would place their spots where fewer people are watching television, but GMA Network brought life to it by airing showbiz talkshows starting in the late 1980s and 1990s with S-Files as the fourth showbiz talkshow to air on sunday timeslot starting in 1998-present preceded by Movie Magazine (hosted by then Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed hosted by Cristy Fermin) Channel S and ETChing Entertainment Today with Lyn Ching A new and improved S-Files was introduced on November 18 2018-present with a new set and new reformat new OBB as part of the combined forces of' The League of Intrigues together with its showbiz-oriented talkshow counterparts Showbiz Central Plus (Weekdays) & Startalk (Saturdays) S-Files The 7 hosts Joe Marasigan Pia Guanio Luane Dy Maureen Wroblewitz Carlo Marasigan and Alden Richards the are promising to bring Three Times (''TX) more aggressive at getting the hottest and the latest Totally Explosive showbiz news, and three times more fun to the viewers. The longest competitor of S-Files in the same Weekend timeslots is The Buzz which premiered on June 12 1999-present after its pilot episode gained high ratings due to its set of main hosts which happens to be the RJTV talents Boy Abunda Carlo Marasigan Joe Marasigan and Jamie Fournier The reformatted show premiered On December 2, 2018-present a new online show IWant S-Files was launched hosted by Tim Yap Lyka Barista Malaya Macaraeg and Carlo Marasigan The online show will on air at 12:00-3:00pm PHT 150 minutes before the airing of S-Files replacing by S-Files Chillout On December 23 2018-present the GMA Network management the sundays decided to moved S-Files to and early Sundays afternoons timeslots right after the noontime variety shows Sunday Pinasaya (Sundays editions) GMA Network The moved timeslots was due to the reason that it never gained headway against its rival showbiz-oriented talkshows Showbiz Pa More of ABS-CBN Showbiz Unlimited of IBC-13 Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed of TV5 and The Buzz of RJTV-29 With the change, the show unwittingly pioneered a "seamless" patch segment at the start of its show where the Actress and TV hosts Marian Rivera & Ai-Ai delas Alas Luzon Visayas and Mindanao Seameless Na Always brimming with energy Marian Rivera & Ai-Ai delas Alas for Sunday Pinasaya (Sunday editions) was given the task of turning voiceover for a smooth transition the concluding portion of Sunday Pinasaya (Sunday editions) to The S-Files hosts would pick it up from there and the mainstays of both shows exchange on-air banter for a couple of minutes, punctuated with a lot of friendly jeers, private jokes and ribbing 'Main-Hosts' *Alden Richards (2012-present) *Luane Dy (2004-present) *Pia Guanio (2004-present) *Maureen Wroblewitz (2012-present) *Joe Marasigan (1998-present) *Carlo Marasigan (1998-present) 'Online Hosts' *Tim Yap (1998-present) *Lyka Barista (2018-present) *Malaya Macaraeg (2018-present) *Carlo Marasigan (2018-present) 'Segments Hosts' *Lyka Barista (2018-present Da-Who Segment Host) *Malaya Macaraeg (2018-present Da-Who Segment Host) *Maureen Wroblewitz (2018-present Da-Who Segment Host) *Joseph Morong (2018-present Fact Or Fake Segment Host) *Joe Marasigan (2018-present T! The Tigbak Authority Segment Host) *Carlo Marasigan (2018-present T! The Tigbak Authority Segment Host) 'Segments' *Da-Who *PAK Check *RAMPAGE *Fact Or Fake *Hello Thea *Sanya Reveals *Caught by Barbie *Hulala Blind Items *Presscon Express *Totally Explosive *Totally Exclusive *Totally Explosive *Totally Extreme *S-Files Timeline *T! The Tigbak Authority *Alok Bati Offer a Greetings 'Former-Hosts' *Paolo Bediones (1998-2012) *Richard Gomez (1998-2012) *Joey Marquez (1998-2012) *John Lapus (1998-2012) *Lorna Tolentino (2004-2012) *Janice de Belen (2001–2004) *Toni Gonzaga (2001-2004) *Rosanna Roces (1998-2001) *Lyn Ching-Pascual (1998-2004) Category:Philippine television series Category:Entertainment news shows Category:GMA Network Category:1998 Philippine television series debuts Category:2007 Philippine television series endings